300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Matou Sakura
'Abilities' ---- Fate of The Failure Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'When an enemy hit by Sakura's skills, they will receive '''Dark Corrosion' debuff. For every second, the Dark Corrosion debuff will heal Sakura once, up to 2 times. The healing effect from the debuff is equal to 0.5% of Sakura's missing Health, the effect is halved on non-hero units. During the duration of Dark Corrosion debuff, if the target is hit by Sakura's skills again, the Dark Corrosion debuff will instantly trigger the healing effect and reset its duration. ---- Dark Matter Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Sakura sends a tidal wave that continues to accelerate its speed while traveling in the specified direction, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. When the tidal wave reaches the farthest distance or Sakura activates this skill again in advance, the wave will be exploded to deal 40/60/80/100/120 + AP magic damage to all enemies nearby and stunning them for 0.5 ~ 1.0 seconds. The duration of the stun effect is increased by the traveling distance of the tidal wave. ---- Veiled W Cost: 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''25 / 23 / 21 / 19 / 17 seconds *''Passive - ''For every 4%/3.5%/3%/2.5%/2% of Sakura's missing Health, Increases the effectiveness of all sources of health restoration on Sakura by 1%. *''Active - ''Sakura gains 60% Damage Reduction while unable to perform basic attacks for 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds. ---- Dark Surge E Cost: 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 seconds *''Passive - ''When Sakura kills an enemy hero, she will restore 16%/18%/20%/22%/24% of her maximum Mana, assisting in killing a hero will restore her Mana by 8%/9%/10%/11%/12% of her maximum Mana, and killing non-hero units will also restore her Mana by 2%/2.25%2.5%/2.75%/3% of her maximum Mana. *''Active - ''Sakura unleashes a dark matter to attack all nearby enemies, dealing 50/85/120/155/190 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. For each cast of this skill, Sakura gains 1 stack of Dark Surge that lasts for 6 seconds, each stack of Dark Surge increases the cost of this skill by 50% from the original cost and increases the damage of this skill by 12.5%, stacking up to 5 times with 250% additional cost and 62.5% extra damage. ---- Dark Vortex R Cost: 100 / 120 / 140 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 110 / 100 seconds *''Active - ''Sakura pulls all nearby enemy heroes toward herself once for a small distance, and at time same time deals 125/200/275 + AP magic damage on them and binds them with a Dark Link before unleashing Dark Vortex field in a form of an aura that lasts for 3 seconds, the field reduces the Movement Speed of all enemies within it by 20%. If enemy heroes that are pulled by Sakura on the activation of this skill and have a Dark Link on them can't get out of the field even once after 3 seconds, they will be pulled by the link toward the center of the field again before taking 125/200/275 + AP magic damage. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes